


Purple Reign

by sossman



Category: Gnomeo and Juliet
Genre: Elton John - Freeform, Lovers, Shakespeare, gnome - Freeform, gnomeo - Freeform, gnomeo and juliet - Freeform, juliet - Freeform, romeo - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform, star crossed lovers, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossman/pseuds/sossman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take lawn for Gnomeo and Juliet to find they might not live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Reign

As Gnomeo looked deep into her eyes, he knew the porcelain terror she held within her shiny glazed breast would soon be released upon an unsuspecting world. He readied his hammer.

"NO!" shouted Juliet, as she tried to pull herself away from his iron grasp. But she was just clay in his hands, as the heat from their child began melting her from the inside out.

"I have to do this, Juliet," said Gnomeo, as he withdrew his hand from behind his back. The hammer, suddenly within Juliet's view, seemed to pulse with a malice unexpected of either Juliet or Gnomeo, who was taken aback by the full force of anger visited upon their shared consiousness.

"Stop it, Gnomeo!" shrieked Juliet as the paint bubbled and glistened on her stomach. "You're starting to scare me!"

"No, Juliet," said Gnomeo, a look of regret flashing behind his delicately painted eyes. "It is not I who should be scaring you."

The hammer took this all in without comment.

"I have to get that thing out of you, Juliet." There was a finality to those words, as though Gnomeo knew there could be no other consequence to their shared sin. Juliet tried to drink in those piercing eyes, his tiny white beard, knowing in her heart that he was right, that there was nothing to be done for it.

The paint had almost completely boiled off of Juliet's midsection, leaving the bare porcelain smoking beneath the summer moonlight "This is it, Juliet," sobbed Gnomeo, his strength almost leaving him as he looked upon her naked stomach. "If I don't do this now, it's going to escape, and begin digging it's way towards the center of the earth."

Tears were streaming down Juliet's face, tears of dew, of bubbling paint, of slowly dripping glaze. They all mixed together as they poured down to her bare, delicate midsection, slowly filling the slight cracks that were spider-webbing their way from her bellybutton, as the heat began cracking her delicate frame. "I know, Gnomeo," she cried, her voice barely a whisper as she tried her hardest to keep the monstrosity within her.

The red of her hat began to blend in with the running glaze, making the tears dripping into the deceptively deep cracks look like blood. Those cracks seemed to go on forever, far deeper than Juliet's slight frame should have been able to support. There was something sinister about those hellish cracks as they drank the blood tears of Juliet's eyes, as though the terror growing within her were feeding upon her very soul.

Gnomeo grabbed Juliets head with both hands and pressed his forhead against hers, willing her to keep herself together, to go back in time, turn this all back to the way it used to be. But it was no good - they had both known what they were doing when they chose to come together, and now, now they had broken the one all important rule.

Blues and Reds were meant to be mortal enemies - for one very, very good reason. A Purple should never be suffered to enter the world, for that would bring about the destruction of both backyards.

It was time - Gnomeo knew that, as he raised the instrument of his love's destruction high above his head. The hammer trembled within his grasp, the kinetic force held within it's iron head quivering to bury itself within Juliet's midsection, tearing her and their child from this and every other backyard. The hammer ached to tear into Juliet's slow-flowing clay, to break her in more than one way. The ancient runes etched into the hammer's head in concentric circles began to glow with a faint fervor, as the purpose to which it had had vigil came within it's sight.

The hammer came whistling down towards Juliet, as Gnomeo screamed his anger and sorrow to the skies. His and Juliet's scream mixed together as time slowed, blending to a single cry that seemed to emanate from the soil itself. It seemed as though the backyard was quivering with the sorrow and fear that Gnomeo and Juliet felt. The hammer took no joy in fulfilling the purpose to which it had been wrought, so many millennia ago.

The hammer stopped scant inches above Juliet's still frame, and a silence rung out across the backyard. Juliet gazed into Gnomeo's eyes, confused at what she saw within his stare. "Why did you stop?!" she cried out, the relief and repressed fury congealing upon her bare, clay lips. She barely resembled a gnome anymore - she was something else. Something broken from the inside.

Gnomeo gazed over the hammer at her form, waves of heat pouring off the mottled clay that had once enticed him so. The glow of the runes that littered the hammer's face lit his expression of sadness and loss as he whispered "I didn't stop Soulreaper's descent."

Juliet's gaze slowly lowered from Gnomeo's eyes to the barely contained rage of Soulreaper's head as it endlessly sought to crack her exterior, to the reason for Soulreaper's barely contained downward momentum.

Her eyes, the only color remaining to her wracked form, widened with a primordeal fear, barely contained. "Now there is nothing we can do."

The Ender of All Backyards pushed itself free of it's mother's corpse, inexorably moving the head of Soulreaper before his undeniable might. Garbed in crackling robes of chitinous, slow-flowing purple ceramic, waves of heat poured off his cracked form, slow flowing magma showing from within small cracks in his blackened skin. Juliet, resembling nothing more than a pile of clay with small pieces of ceramic within, began being drawn into her son's form. The Destroyer of Kiln-Forged Things closed his eyes, sighing in contentment as he grew ever larger, fed by his mother's mass.

Gnomeo's eyes slowly rose as The Finisher of Shakespearean-Inspired Tragic Tragedies grew in size before him, shifting Soulreaper within his hands. He knew he'd likely only have one chance to finish The Unclean Filth of Satan's Animated Pottery Wheel once and for all - one opportunity to finish the abomination he had unwittingly created.

Then IT spoke.

"Hello father" IT growled, IT's voice like the grinding of pottery beneath the wheel of a small sized sudan, a grinding that would end both the ceramic creation and the very wheel as it wrought it's destruction upon the lowly porcelain creation. "Thank you for summoning me from the BelowDeep with your 'love'."

The words struck Gnomeo like a physical blow. He flinched back, sagging beneath the weight of his guilt and shame, knowing it was he who had brought this terror forth. "I may have summoned you," cried forth Gnomeo, his words choked with the sorrow of loosing his only love, "but that does give me the ability to send you back. For good, this time."

The laugh that burst forth from The Creator of Unrivaled Pink Flamingo Destruction's cracked and flowing lips was a force of nature, tumbling Gnomeo end over end with the force of it. The Defiler of Porcelain Mythical Creatures was the epicenter of a miniature hurricane of force, blowing down the grass all the way to the fence surrounding the monstrosity's new backyard domain. Leaves flew through the air, and IT's face seemed to harden as it gazed upon his father. "You think you can send me back!?!" IT laughed in arrogant pleasure, the very heresy of IT's gaze pushing Gnomeo deep within the mud of the lawn.

At a casual snap of IT's fingers, Soulreaper disintegrated with a fierce shriek, leaving only dust to pour slowly through Gnomeo's grasping fingers. "You are NOTHING!" cried The Flayer of Lawn Ornamental Minds as he suddenly loomed over Gnomeo, without seeming to travel through the intervening space.

"No," IT whispered as IT almost gently laid IT's hand upon Gnomeo's brow. Small flames lit up around IT's fingers as Gnomeo's form became molten, drawn up to feed the growing horror's mass.

"I will not be going back this time."

The Destruction of All Backyards stood stock still for a moment, then sank downwards, towards the center of the world, preparing to remove the blight of gnome from all the lands, forever.


End file.
